Life With Whitebeard's Daughters
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: Whitebeard wanted daughters and he found two. Ace and Marco are in charge of watching these two troublemakers. Sketch and Puppy are Daddy's little girls though and spoiled. Can they survive. AU and random drabbles.


**Okay, this is something me and my friend did when we were talking back and forth on DA. We were just doing script like dialogue but we liked it and decided to turn it into a fanfiction. This is basically going to consist of a bunch of random drabbles and it is an AU setting in the Moby Dick House where we live. it follows a plot where Whitebeard (Oyaji) wanted two daughters ad he found a couple of girls on the streets and allowed them into his family. These girls causes trouble wherever they go and Marco and Ace are in charge of watching them. I hope you guys like the first Drabble.

* * *

**

Life With Whitebeard's Daughters

Drabble 1: Night Out

"Come on Marco you look old~."

"Heh, let's just leave this old man and go have some fun!"

"HELL TO THE YEAH!"

Puppy laughed with her siblings as she and Sketch made fun of their older brother Marco along with their other brother Ace. The blonde that they were making fun of however was not amused by their antics but he decided to yell at Ace about it instead of the two girls.

"What was that Ace?" the blonde asked the black haired man who froze at his friend's tone.

"Oh shit RUN~!" Ace hollered and the three of them began to bolt down the hallway of their house; the other occupants ignoring the usual incident.

"Mwahahaha I got the jets~!" Sketch said showing them and Puppy laughed.

"AHAHA hell yeah let's go!" the brown haired girl said as they turned another corner and continuing to run.

Their little chase ended after Marco had caught Ace and the other two girls laughed at their older brother's torture. Sketch, the girl with long black hair and glasses held her sides before deciding to get Ace free though Puppy wanted to continue watching the torment.

"It's okay Marco-nii, we're going to be with Ace-nii and Luffy, we'll be fine." The girl said knowing that her brother was worried about them going out by themselves. "Bye~!"

"Finally." Marco said wanting to get rid of them and Puppy caught onto this.

"Ah! Marco is being mean again…" the brunette said and Marco flinched knowing what was coming next.

"We're going to tell on Oyaji~!" Sketch said and Marco became slightly pissed.

"QUITE WHINING TO OYAJI!" the blonde yelled but Puppy took it as a challenge.

"OYAJI MARCO-NII IS BEING A BUTT FACE!" the girl hollered loud enough for it to be heard throughout the Moby Dick house.

"Marco, what did I say?" Oyaji asked coming up behind the group after easily hearing Puppy's howl.

"Sorry Oyaji…" Marco said remembering the lecture that he had been given the day he and Ace had been assigned to keep an eye on the two girls.

"We win again!" Sketch said happily

"Hell to the yeah!" Puppy cheered high fiving the girl; were the two girls' daddy's spoiled daughters, the answer is hell yes.

"Bitches." Marco muttered and Puppy turned to him.

"I am not **_A _**bitch, I am **_THE_** bitch and to you it is **_MISS _**Bitch." Puppy said.

"Yeah so suck it up and shut up." Sketch said. "Be a man!"

"I have more balls then you." Puppy said and Marco smirked.

"For once I am not surprised." The man said.

"Hey, I say we ditch the old man and have some fun~!" Sketch said and Marco became slightly ticked at being called an old man again when he was in his twenties.

"Yeah let's go to a club and get drunk!" Puppy suggested and the two girls cheered.

Ace was all into it but Marco was defiantly not and he showed it right away. "Wait a minute." He said and the three of them turned to the blonde. "You girls are NOT going to a going."

"EHH~! Why not?" Puppy asked and Marco looked at them sternly.

"You girls are under aged." The man said and the girls booed.

"So's Ace." Puppy said but Marco wasn't going to hear it.

"Ace is Ace but you two still aren't going." The man said and the girl's complained once again.

"WHY~!" Sketch asked turning to Oyaji but their dad was on Marco's side this time.

"You two are too young and I will not have my daughter's being raped by men or women in a club." The man said and Sketch frowned but Puppy continued to complain.

"Oi I may be bi but that doesn't mean I'll let anybody get close to me!" she yelled. "I want to get wasted!"

"Do people usually shout those sorts of words?" Marco asked and Oyaji sighed.

"Yeah we wanna have fun." Sketch said but Oyaji put his hand up.

"No mean no." he said and the two girls stopped after hearing his tone.

The two girls began to walk back to their room with Ace trailing behind them for the black haired man could feel their depression. The girls had begun to live with them only recently after Oyaji had picked them off the street but they fit in the place perfectly but they were a hassle. He noticed Sketch whisper something into Puppy's ear and heard the girl laugh meaning they had thought of something.

"Marco, keep an eye on them." Oyaji told his more responsible son.

"Roger." Marco said walking after them with a small sigh.

* * *

"Ace, let's tell scary stories." Sketch decided as they sat in their room and wanted to do something.

"Okay, I got some good ones." The freckled faced man said and Puppy leaned in closer.

"Let's hear them." The brunette said, her multi-colored eyes shining. "I love scary stories, I laughed through Silent Hill."

"Wow, I was scared and creeped out most of the time." Sketch said and Puppy laughed.

"Well this story starts when Luffy first started reading." Ace said and Puppy turned to him.

"Oh God I might be scared of this one and I found when the church lady got barbed wire through her to be quite funny. I have a pretty morbid sense of humor and I love Pyramid Head." The girl said and Ace smirked.

"I love Pyramid Head and this may sound sick but I love yaoi between him and that James guy or whatever his name is." Sketch said and Ace became confused.

"I just love Pyramid Head but I guess that could be considered creepy. I once saw a cosplayer at Otakon who was dressed up as Pyramid Head and he had rape time written on his back." Puppy said laughing. "I wasn't allowed to hug him."

"I think I need to keep a better eye on these two." Marco muttered to himself from his hiding spot.

"I have no clue what you two are talking about but what happened to scary stories?" Ace asked and Sketch laughed.

"Pyramid Head created rape time." The girl said.

"You girls are really weird." Ace said and puppy laughed.

"Why thank you Ace-nii," she said smiling. "But this isn't even close, I want to move to Bizenghast, now that place is awesome."

"LOL!" Sketch said as Ace complained about being hungry. "I have fruit."

"What kind?" Puppy asked looking through the basket.

"Who cares?" Ace asked reaching for one and so did Puppy before offering it to Marco who flinched.

"Want one Marco-nii?" she asked and the man walked into the room.

"We knew you were there." Sketch said, "We aren't dumb."

"Where did you come from Marco?" Ace asked and she faced palmed.

"Except this one." The girl said and Puppy laughed.

"Fine but I was told to keep an eye on you guys." Marco said and the group agreed.

"Okay but eat this fruit." Puppy said and Marco accepted and ate the apple. "I put sleeping medicine in it."

Marco looked at her shocked but instantly fell asleep in front of the. Puppy gave them a peace sign and they laughed at her diabolical plot.

"Yosh let's hit the club!" Sketch said and they cheered.

"Hell yeah, Ace-nii you coming?" Puppy asked and man stood up.

"Of course." He said following them out of the room.

*Five Hours Later*

"Where the hell have you three been?" Oyaji asked and the three of them looked at their father sheepishly though two of them wore drunken smiles.

They had been trying to sneak back into the house at around three in the morning but Oyaji had been up and waiting for them after noticing that three of his children were missing and that they were the youngest. Oyaji was sitting on one of the platforms in the living room and they were standing next to him on his right as the man looked down at them.

"Hiya Oyaji! *hick* man that was soooooooooo~ Muuuuuch~ fun~!" Sketch said drunken like and Puppy laughed.

"WOOOOOOOT~! I am SO drunk~!" the girl said cheering and holding a bottle of rum that was instantly confiscated much to her dislike.

"Ace, where did you bring them?" Oyaji asked the only one who wasn't drunk.

"Well actually they brought me to a club and it was fun." The man said but he was just given the look.

"Not amused." Oyaji said after a pause and Ace flinched.

"Good luck girls." The man said and Puppy laughed.

"Ace run fast~!" Puppy said as she and Sketch leaned against Oyaji's leg.

"Oyaji~~~ don't worry~~ we did—didn't get raped or shit like that...Ace watched over us~~ and well i met this one hot guy there! And he *hick* gave me his number...i think it's around my boobs somewhere but I'm not gonna show anyone ugh." Sketch fell asleep on Oyaji's lap after saying all of this.

"Bwahahaha she fell asleep!" Puppy said looking at her sister. "Ahahah WEAK!"

Oyaji sighed and looked at his daughter's drunken expression. "What am I going to do with you two?" he asked and the girl just smile. "Where's Marco?"

"I drugged him and he is blissfully sleeping in our room." The girl said and Oyaji sighed once more.

"Blunt and shameless even when drunk." He said and Puppy laughed. "Just go to sleep."

The girl did so and fell asleep in his lap like Sketch who was still asleep next to her. Oyaji carefully covered them with his coat and the two of them reflexively wrapped it around themselves and continued to sleep.

"Such troublesome daughters." Oyaji said as Sketch cuddled in his coat a bit more and Puppy remained dead. "Can't be helped."

"Ugh my head." Oyaji looked up at Marco voice and watched as the man came into the room. "THERE YOU ARE YOU BRATS!"

"Shut up Marco!" Oyaji said in a stern yet hushed voice. "Can't you see that your sisters are sleeping?"

"Sorry Oyaji." Marco said looking at the two girls who still wore the drunken blush across their faces.

"Phoenix fire warm~." Puppy muttered and Marco sweat dropped.

"What the hell is she dreaming about?" he asked and Oyaji smiled.

"Who knows." He said. "Take them back to their room."

"Alright." Marco said as Ace walked into the room.

"Are they asleep?" he asked and they looked at him.

"Yes, Ace take Puppy back to her room." Oyaji said and Ace nodded and walked up to the girl. "I also want to talk to you."

Ace gulped but nodded his head understanding before adjusting Puppy on his back. The girl instantly clinged onto him out of reflex but it scared Ace and he twitched at the grip.

"Gah she's clinging." He complained and Marco chuckled as he adjusted Sketch on his back.

"Have fun." Marco taunted and Ace sent him a glare.

"Marco I wish to see you as well." Oyaji said and Marco nodded his head.

"Marco-nii…" Sketch mumbled and the two of them turned to their sister. "We're sorry… We love you a lot Aniki."

The girl feel asleep and Marco sighed as he glanced at her sleeping face and then at Puppy who was still clinging to Ace. "Troublesome sisters." He muttered and Ace laughed lightly.

"Aw, but they're cute like this." Ace said glancing at the girl on his back. "Though I doubt we're getting anything out of Puppy, she's dead when she's asleep."

"Clingy but dead." Marco agreed and Ace laughed slightly.

They put the girls in their beds and made sure that they were asleep before exiting the room and going back to the living room. Neither of them wanted to go back to Oyaji but they had no choice for they knew what was coming up next. Ace seemed to be the one who was the most frightened but he had all the right to be; most of this was going to be directed at him.

*After Long Talk With Oyaji*

"Man I've never seen Oyaji that mad…" Ace said as he lay down on his bed and glanced at Marco who sat on his. "But why was it mostly directed at me?"

"Because you took them to the club and let them drink." The blonde said simply. "All I did was try and protect them."

"You got tricked by Puppy and ate a drugged fruit." Ace said reminding him and Marco sighed.

"I doubt she's getting away with that one." The man said and Ace chuckled before sitting up and staring at the ceiling.

"Why are we in charge of the again?" he asked and Marco raised an eyebrow but sighed.

"I don't know; Oyaji just wanted someone to watch them." The man said and Ace smirked.

"Yeah, but they said that they were going over to Luffy's place tomorrow so we're free of them tomorrow." Ace said and Marco looked at him.

"Let's just pray they don't get in trouble with you brother." The man said and Ace laughed.

"Though they might not be able to go." Ace said and Marco questioned why. "Well they are obviously going to have hangovers and in Puppy's case still drunk and Oyaji might not let them go."

"Yeah but they will probably still go, they're stubborn." Marco said and Ace laughed.

"Yeah, especially Puppy." Ace said and Marco laughed.

"Damn straight." He said. "Maybe we should follow them to be sure."

"That might be a good idea." Ace said before collapsing in his bed asleep.

* * *

"UGH MY HEAD~~!" Sketch complained the next morning. "Sad face~ ow."

"Woot I *burp* think I'm going to hurl…" Puppy said looking away and feeling bad.

"Yup they aren't going anywhere." Ace said as he and Marco watched their sisters have their hangovers.

"I hope Luffy has something for this." Puppy said and Marco smirked.

"You were saying?" he asked and Ace hit him.

"Let's call Sanji." Sketch suggested. "He'll pick us up."

"No, you two aren't going anywhere." Marco said and they complained.

"Why~ not~!" Puppy asked and Marco put his hand on her head.

"You two are in trouble and wasted." He said and Puppy smiled.

"Woo wasted!" she said and Marco sweat dropped while Ace laughed.

"Not something to be cheering about." He said and Puppy pouted.

"OYAJI~!" the girl complained but the man walked in and shook his head.

"You two aren't going anywhere until you feel better." He said.

"But we feel fi-" Sketch said before throwing up.

"At least I made it to the bathroom." Puppy commented and Marco sighed.

"You two are staying home." Oyaji said and puppy booed but her complaining stopped when she fell asleep.

"She won't be any trouble for a while." Ace said and Marco agreed.

"Ugh my head…" Sketch said lying back down as Oyaji left to do other business. "I guess I'll stay home and draws me some yaois."

"I'm not going to ask what that is." Marco said as Puppy began to lightly snore.

"YAOI!" the girl hollered before collapsing into sleep.

"Jeez." Marco said and Ace looked at him confused.

"What's yaoi?" he asked and Marco shrugged.

"I honestly have no clue." He said and Ace booed.

"Aren't you supposed to know everything?" he asked and a tick mark formed on his face.

"Boy x Boy." Puppy muttered in her sleep and Ace and Marco looked at her questionably. "Yaoi is Boy x Boy."

Marco stared at her and was completely creeped out by what yaoi was and the fact that Puppy knew what it was. Sure the two girls were sketching and drawing all the time, the walls of the house gave them enough proof. Both of them were really good too but he had never seen them draw that before.

"When did you wake up?" Ace asked and Puppy glanced at Sketch.

"I heard yaoi." She said and Marco sighed.

"Great, now they're both up." He said and Puppy sat up and grabbed her stomach.

"I'm hungry~!" she complained.

"Me too." Sketch said sitting up. "Let's go get Subway or Mc Donald's."

"Can I come?" Ace asked and the two girls nodded.

"No." Marco said sternly and they turned to him. "You three with stay here and I will get you food."

"Will Marco-nii cook for us?" Puppy asked leaning against him, her eyes shining.

"Uh, sure." He said not wanting to say no to the look.

"WAI!" the girl cheered and Sketch joined her.

"YATA!" Sketch cheered as well. "Ai shiteru!"

"Whatever." Marco said.

"I want pork ramen." Puppy demanded and Marco turned to her.

"You are going to get whatever I give you." The man said.

"Meany butt." Puppy booed.

"Don't be mean to Puppy-chan Marco-nii." Sketch said and Marco sighed.

"Ah whatever, I'm just going to make you guys sandwiches." The man said walking towards the door.

"B-b-b-but I want ramen." Puppy said giving him the eyes she was named after.

Marco however was used to them and was unaffected though Ace and practically everyone else still was. "QUITE BEING SO DAMN SELFISH!" he yelled at her.

"MARCO YELLED AT ME!" Puppy cried and Marco kicked himself because he forgot that the girl hated that.

"MARCO!" Oyaji's voice boomed and Marco flinched.

"UGH why me!" Marco asked and Ace started to laugh.

"This is too much fun." He said laughing.

"Yup." Sketch agreed as Marco left and was obviously going to get pounded by Oyaji. "I love my new family."

"Same here." Puppy said and the two sisters laughed together.

Two months ago the Moby Dick House got two daughters because the owner wanted some. The sons agreed and when their father brought the two girls off the streets, they thought everything was going to be fine. They didn't however thing that the two girls were troublemakers who would always be up to mischief. It didn't help however that Oyaji spoiled them and that they were Daddy's little girls.

* * *

WOOO! Almost four straight hours of work is done! Like I said, totally random and the second drabble is being thought up of right as we speak. I hope you liked it and this is pretty much as how we act on a normal basis. As you probably guessed, I'm Puppy and my friend is Sketch. Hope you liked^^


End file.
